Roxas's life
by havoc360
Summary: Roxas's life is crap how does he manage? what does he do?
1. attempt

Roxas's life chapter 1

CONTAINS ABUSE , SELF CUTTING AND STRONG LANGUGE ALONG WITH RAPE

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Roxas was small and had snow white hair and dull green eyes , he was 15 years old and went to Konoha high school. He wasn't very popular because he never spoke much and VERY shy , he pretty much went red at everything. He had an older brother called Naruto who had moved away from home 6 years ago at the age of 16 , from then on Roxas lived with his dad Ryuji Uzumaki , this was because Roxas's mum had died at his birth .

(AT SCHOOL (MONDAY))

It was lunch time , so Roxas went to his usual table with his 2 friends ; Tobi 16 and Hidan 17. "what was your last lesson Rocky kun (Rocky was Roxas's nick name) " asked tobi in a exited voice "U-uh it was math" replied Roxas going red because of the attention "Stop making him uncomftable Tobi" replied Hidan in a serious tone "It's fine Hidan san " Roxas assured an unconvinced Hidan . Then someone bumped into Roxas's shoulder ; it was the school bully Kiba . "oh I'm sorry , I hope I didn't brake any of your small bones Rocky chan " Said Kiba in a voice laced in sarcasm and mockery " Leave Roxas kun alone you bully!" shouted Tobi this just made Kiba laugh and pick Roxas up by the collar "or what " spat Kiba shaking a fist at Roxas's quivering face . Just then Hidan stood up and walked away to return with the stricktest teacher in scool who also happened to be Hidans dad ; Mr Otaku " LET GO OF THE BOY . AND TO MY OFFICE NOW." He bellowed . Kiba dropped Roxas Roughly . " th-thanks Hidan" said Roxas still shaking slightly . They carried on with their lunches . "What lesson have you got next?" asked Hidan " I have art with Deidara sempai said Tobi happily . "and you , Roxas ?"  
"i've got Religion with Pein sama ." answered Roxas "oh ..." Roxas gasped and his eyes welled up in tears . "whats the matter Rocky kun " asked Tobi  
"w-well I-i forgot my homework " Roxas said  
thats not that bad...Is it?" said Hidan uncertainly.

(PEIN'S LESSON)

"Everyone give your home work to me!" shouted Pein everyone lined up obidiently at Pein's desk . when Roxas's turn came up Roxas told Pein that he forgot . "O.k that will be a detention after school and i will have to ring your parents . This isn't really like you Roxas ."  
"I'm v-very sorry Pein sama" Said Roxas as he walked to his desk and sat down , what was his dad going to say?

(AT THE END OF THE DAY)

Roxas trudged to Pein's detention. As he slowly dragged his feet he heard the sound of shouting and laughing it was Kiba and his gang . 'this is just what i need' he thought angrily as the eyes fell on him. "I'm hear Pein sama " said Roxas quietly to the teacher as he walked to a desk to do his 15 minutes . Roxas pulled out a peice of paper and started doodling . Just then a hand snatched it out from under Roxas's nose . "Thats a nice drawing" said the extremeley sarcastic voice of Kiba , Roxas went red to the face as usual. "what is it of ?" Roxas was about to answer when the bell for detention rang . "TSK , you got lucky this time Rocky." Said KIba and walked away .

Roxas had to run home he had 20 minutes to get home every day however today he had the 15 minute detention with Pein sama so he was going to be atleast five minutes late (it takes Roxas 10 minutes to go to school) . " Dad i'm home " Roxas said uneasily  
"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU" shouted his dad  
"Dad I-i'm s-sor-" he was cut off when a heavy fist hit his face  
"I didn't ask if you were sorry i fucking asked were you were said his dad as he kicked Roxas in his before bruised gut . Just then his dad's phone started to ring .Ryuji picked up the phone cursing in his mind.  
" Yes i'll be there ." he saidto hte phone . Then got ready to leave. "I'll finish with you tomorrow I've got work now.

After 5 minutes Roxas's Dad started to leave . When he walked out Roxas ran to his room and lifted a floor tile ; this was his stash of secret things that he did not want his dad to see ,inside there was some cough medicine (Roxas's dad always beat him up if Roxas was ill so he didn't buy any medicine , there was a laptop , and a knife . Roxas pulled out the knife . Without a second thought he slashed his left wrist then did this to the other , he smiled finnaly he was going to be free it felt good to be so weak and to know all your pain will go away . "Roxas I forgot my keys" his dad waited a second "ROXAS DID YOU HEAR ME !" He yelled and ran up to Roxas's room 'too late dad' Roxas thought at the verge of losing contiosness "YOU FUCKING SHIT " Roxas's dad yelled soon realising that his son would be dead if he didn't go to the hospital in at least 2 minutes.

Roxas's dad Roughly shoved him into the car , he sped through the road breaking at least 5 laws of safe driving.


	2. everyone can see

Roxas's life chapter 2

It's nice too see that you are actually reading this story ...  
hope it's not too depressing for you :3 ANYWAY  
THE STORY CONTINUED

Roxas opened his eyes and looked around , he was in a white room and there was a beep every one second. "So you're finaly awake" said an aufully icy voice Roxas's eyes shot towards his right were his dad was was sitting. His dad was about to say something to his son again when the nurse came in holding a clip-board "oh! " She said suprised "you woke up" she added , "unfortunately " Roxas mumbled

"What happened to my son? Why did he do it?" Ryuji started firing questions at the nurse in a fake concerned tone as Roxas looked at the white scars on his wrists , they were the constant reminder that he had a pathetic life that there was no escape from."Well, scuicide is usually caused by a very shocking experience in life , something that one can't cope with... So , I would suggest takin Roxas kun to a psychiatrist . " the nurse finished.

"Oh , and Roxas kun it's a wednesday and it's only 6 o clock in the morning so you can still make it to school." Said the nurse brightly.

(LATER AT SCHOOL (FIRST PERIOD))

It was the first lesson of the day and roxas was already depressed . Maths . How boring could a lesson be .  
"Today we are doing fractions , decimals and percentages" announced Mr uchiha Itachi 'bum! I'm rubbish at this' thought Roxas as he took his seat . Just as Roxas sat down Kiba crashed into the seat next to him and looked at the book Roxas was holding . It was Roxas's maths book . As Kiba continued to look at the book he suddenly saw the white scars down Roxas's wrists , he saw that they were fresh , Kiba was very shocked so he tapped on Roxas's shoulder and pulled the wrists towards himself to see them closer.

Roxas saw what Kiba was looking at and immediately pulled his arm back . "Why?" asked Kiba almost sadly . "why do you care." answered Roxas "no-one ever does"  
"is it because of yesterday ? " Kiba asked  
"I have a lot of reasons" Roxas said miserably standing up and walking out of class.

SECOND PERIOD (SCIENCE)

As Roxas walked to science he got pulled into the disabled toilet he was passing , it was Kiba, Kiba pinned Roxas against the door "tell me why " he asked gently . "My life is a peice of shit and I would like you to stay out of it." Answered Roxas .Then the late bell rang "SHIT" Roxas mumbled and broke free and ran out of the toilet , whilst he ran he put on some wrist bands to hide the scars from people. As Roxas walked into the room Yamato sensei said rather loudly that Mr Uchiha would like to see Roxas at break .

At the end of the lesson Roxas got ready to got to the detention , as he walked he kept his head down to avoid eye contact with anyone because of this Roxas bumped into somebody "sorry" Roxas mumbled without stopping , he really didnt want to speak to anyone . However the figure had other plans , he grabbed Roxas by the arm making his wrist warmers to fall off Roxas immediately snatched his arm back and tried to put his wrist band back on but got stopped again by the figure . Roxas looke up and saw that this was Sasuke the most popular boy in the school.

sasuke looked suspiciosly at Roxas. "whats wrong with your arm?" asked Sasuke "If there is something wrong i suggest you go see the school nurse . Or you could show me..." He said smoothly "U-um n-no thanks , i have to go to Mr Uchiha's detention " Said Roxas trying to get away but the grip of Sasuke's Arm was un-breakable . "Please le me go." Begged Roxas seeing that there was no point struggling .

"But first you have to tell me what's wrong with your arm ." answered Sasuke eventhough he could have simply turned it by force . " N-nothing h-happened to my arm ."  
"you're a terrible liar , tell me or i'll see for myself" Sasuke said smoothly.  
"I-i u-um-" Sasuke turned Roxas's arms by force and his face dropped.  
Tears welled up in his eyes ' how could some-one so cute and innocent do that ' he thought .


	3. the man

Roxas's life chapter 3

Sasuke stood there staring . "U-um c-could you let m-me go now?" asked Roxas nervously.  
"you're coming with me." Said Sasuke quickly as he pulled Roxas behind him and started taking the boy to his house. "Pl-please you have to let me go , my d-" Roxas cut himself off from saying the next word; 'dad' . Sasuke stopped for a minute and looked at Roxas who had tears in his eyes. "You're 'd' what?" Sasuke asked sharply  
"U-uh m-my ... Detention" Roxas lied seeing that Sasuke was unconvinced .  
"Itachi is my brother , so i'm sure he won't mind you coming to my house.

(AT SASUKE'S HOUSE)

As Roxas approched the house he saw that the 'house' was not a 'house' it was a mansion , Sasuke was rich and by the looks of it . Very rich . "Welcome home Tatsujin (TATSUJIN MEANS MASTER IN JAPANESE) " said a very pretty maid , " I see that you've brought a guest ." the maid continued eyeing Roxas up and down . " yes i have , and could you bring us forest fruit tea , we will be in my room " said Sasuke still holding Roxas by the wrist.

As they walked up the stairs Sasuke let go of Roxas's wrist seeing that he already cut off the blood flow a bit . "U-um ... Thanks..." said Roxas nervously .  
"It's o.k , you don't have to be so nervous " said Sasuke . Then a lound buzzing came from Roxas's pocket , Roxas looked at the phone and dropped it in fright . Suddenly , without even picking the phone up Roxas ran off to go home .

Sasuke picked the phone up and read the messege ; WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU , YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SHIT . GET HOME NOW.

Sasuke looked at the screen for a moment in shock then looked at the number , it read ; DAD .

"Does this mean it was because of his dad he cut himself ?" Sasuke asked himself quietly

(ROXAS POV(POINT OF VIEW))

'SHIT , SHIT ,SHIT , FUCK , I COULD'VE RAN EALIER NOW I'M GOING TO PUNISHED ' Thought Roxas as he ran . This was the quickest Roxas has ever ran , normally it would've taken him 10 minutes to get home from Sasuke's house , but at this spead he would get there in 5.

(NORMAL POV)

"D-dad ... I-i'm home ." Roxas said quietly praying that the world would just take mercy on him and kill him . To Roxas's surprise his dad didn't look angry at all , and he was allways angry.

"How is my son doing this fine day?" Ryouji asked looking at a very frightened Roxas . Then a tall pale figure stepped in to the room , as he looked at Roxas he licked his lips  
"He looks tasty." hissed the figure like a snake "just like you described him ...  
So how much do you want for him Ryouji?" asked the man  
"weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell , 500000 Yen " answered Ryouji  
"It's done then " said the tall figure srtiding over to a trembiling Roxas  
"N-no ... F-father ... D-d-don't sell me ... P-please" Begged Roxas falling to his knees and crying voilently .

"Has he been trained?" Asked the man  
"No , just give him a beating and he'll do what you like ... Oh and don't threaten to kill him 'coz he wants to die . So that means keep him away from any thing that can kill him Orochimaru sama ." Answered Ryouji as he watched Orochimaru walk up to Roxas and lift him by the hair .

"From today you belong to me ." Said Orochimaru "go and get some clothes ; a t-shirt and jeans."  
"N-n-" Roxas began as he got smacked so hard he fell to the floor  
"I said go and gets some clothes" Orochimaru said through clenched teath  
"Y-yes..." Said Roxas crying from sadness an the pain of the blow , as Roxas got up he got anoyher smack "That's 'yes tatsujin' my little pet." Said Orochimaru as the fragile boy nodded  
"I just wish I was dead" Roxas mumbled sadly.


End file.
